Fantasy Cosplay
by Nebyura
Summary: drabble: una idea de Renge para cosplay del host: FINAL FANTASY


Disclaimer: ni Ouran Host Club, ni ningún Final Fantasy, ni The legend of Zelda me pertenecen. De otra manera esto habría aparecido en el anime.

Drabble, sin una trama en realidad, solo el pretexto para imaginarlos vestidos así.

Fantasy Cosplay

-Y... ¿Cómo van los número Kyouya-sama?- Renge se acerco tímidamente al Host que acababa de despedir a un par de clientas

El rey entre las sombras no contestó de inmediato. Miro su atuendo, no podía creer lo que llevaba puesto: unos ajustados pantalones negros, una playera blanca también pegada y una particular chamarra. En su mano traía su libreta, donde llevaba el registro de las ganancias del club; en la otra una gunblade. Regreso su atención a la libreta y suspiró -Una de las mejores tardes del año. Creo que solo es superada en ganancias por el día del cosplay del Bakumatsu.

Renge sonrió satisfecha, miró a Kyouya caminar a la puerta a recibir a un nuevo grupo de clientas, definitivamente el cosplay de Squall Leonheart le iba bien al Ootori. Su mirada vagó por la 3a sala de música, observando su creación.

El king llevaba unos pantalones cortos y disparejos negros y una chaqueta amarilla que permitía ver su bien trabajado torso; a sus pies un balón de blitzball descansaba -Por estar a vuestro lado, princesa, sería capaz de derrotar a cualquier aeon- el rubio sujetó suavemente la mejilla de la chica quien se derretía ante el tacto murmurando "Tamaki-sama"

-¡kyaaa!- a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de varias chicas emocionadas ante una escena de amor Somebody-nobody, Hikaru se había disfrazado con el traje rojo y negro de Sora mientras que Kaoru llevaba la chaqueta blanca y pantalones grises de Roxas. Renge sonrió complacida nuevamente, sabía que en esa relación había algo tan prohibido como en el tan exitoso amor fraternal.

Siguió paseando su mirada para encontrarse a un grupo de chicas rodeando a Haruhi, ella llevaba unos pantalones azules y un chaleco del mismo color sobre una playera blanca, pero lo que realmente entretenía a las chicas, era la simpática colita que llevaba tímidamente la host, convirtiéndola en una perfecta representación de Zidane. -Haruhi-kun se ve tan lindo con ese atuendo- decían las clientas mientras la chica jugaba con su espada sin prestar mucha atención.

Al fondo de la sala Mori-sempai hacía una demostración con su Buster sword, el atuendo totalmente negro de los SOLDIERS le iba muy bien y de no haber sido por su conocido mutismo habría sido una excelente representación de Zack Fair. En una mesa cercana, con un gran pastel frente a él, Honey-sempai aplaudía sus habilidades -Takashi es el mejor en el kendo, neh- las chicas asentían emocionadas y el lolishota continuaba con su pastel había dejado la espada y escudo a un lado que complementados con el traje y gorro verdes, las mallas grises y las botas le daban el aspecto perfecto de Link.

-Una excelente idea, Renge-chan, debo aceptarlo- dijo el Ootori volviendo a acercarse a la chica -Nunca hubiera imaginado que había tantas aficionadas a los videojuegos en la escuela- La chica sonrió, el reconocimiento de Kyouya era la mejor recompensa por el esfuerzo de escoger y diseñar los trajes que todos usaban esa tarde -¿pero de quien estas disfrazada tu?

La chica llevaba una blusa negra y pantalones cortos del mismo color, encima una especie de abrigo abierto de color azul y en su mano llevaba un boomerang -Rinoa Heartilly- dijo con una sonrisa -la novia de Squall por supuesto- dijo mientras abrazaba efusivamente al pelinegro.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la cabeza de Kyouya "para que pregunte" se reprochaba a si mismo mientras trataba de quitarse a su auto nombrada prometida, y continuar con el servicio en el Host Club.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recapitulando los personajes (por si alguien no los ubica): Squall Leonheart y Rinoa Heartilly de Final Fantasy VIII, Tidus de Final Fantasy X, Sora y Roxas de Kingdom Hearts, Zidane de Final Fantasy IX (fue el que mas trabajo me dio decidir!!!!), Zack Fair de Final Fantasy VII y Link de The Legend of Zelda (no pude encontrar un personaje de Final Fantasy que le quedara mejor que el héroe de Hyrule)

Si llegaste hasta aquí, deja un reviewer por favor! Sé que no es muy bueno, pero realmente es bueno saber que les ha parecido.


End file.
